Transformers 13: Matrimony
by rylansato
Summary: Dustin wants to marry Eclair but is haunted by his past and is worried that something may happen to her and their 4 month old child.
1. A Dream? Or A Prediction

Transformers: Matrimony

On a clear, blue, slightly windy, autumn day, Dustin strolled through a field on Aineias, holding hands with Éclair. They stopped in the middle of the green, wind filled field and looked into each other's eyes. A grin began to spread across Dustin's face.

"I love you, Éclair."

"I love you too."

Dustin knelt down and Éclair knew exactly what was coming but she was still surprised. Dustin pulled a small box out from his pocket, opened it and revealed a diamond ring.

"Éclair, I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you. We've hung out; alone and with friends, we've battled side by side, and we've shared different moments; good and bad. I want to continue to experience all sorts of moments with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy fell from Éclair's face. Dustin slid the ring onto Éclair's finger. Dustin stood up and Éclair hugged him tightly. After sharing a brief love filled kiss they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Off in the distance an explosion erupted. The two of them looked towards the explosion and saw giant mushroom cloud. Then a giant fire wall sped towards them. The wall overtook and engulfed them. Dustin watched in horror as his new fiancé was incinerated. The fire wall passed and Dustin stood there in complete shock. Then something appeared in front of him. He looked up and saw a transparent Sarah standing in front of him.

"First you let me die and now you want to marry that tramp?"

"But Sarah…."

"You won't be able to save her." Sarah said.

"How could you let me die? A voice said behind him.

Dustin turned around to see a translucent Nick.

"You were thinking of that girl when you let me die, weren't you?" He asked.

"What?" Dustin said in objection.

"You let us both die. You don't deserve to be happy." They both said in unison.

At that moment, Dustin sat straight up in bed. He was breathing heavy and sweating. He was a bit disoriented but quickly realized that it was just a dream. He looked over and saw Éclair lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. He moved over and sat on the side of the bed. He opened the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a small box. He opened it and looked the ring inside. He looked back to Éclair then back to the ring. He put the ring back inside the nightstand. He walked into a room down the hall to their child's room. He silently crept into the room and looked down at the sleeping boy in the crib. He lightly touched its soft head. The small infant slightly shifted and made a small noise as it made a noise and got comfortable. He walked outside onto the balcony. He leaned on the railing and looked at the dark city that was only illuminated by the street lights, the stars and the moon. He was slightly startled by a pair of hands that slid in between his arms and chest. Then he felt a body pressed up against his back.

"Are you ok?" Éclair asked.

"Yeah. Just having trouble sleeping." Dustin replied.

Éclair moved to Dustin's right side with her left arm still wrapped around Dustin's waist. She rested her head on Dustin's shoulder. Her right hand moved across her and interlocked its fingers with Dustin's. Together they looked over the city as if they were its guardians.

On a nearby star system, a planet was being attacked by the Decepticons. The civilians were running in fear away from the giant robotic villains. They couldn't run far nor could they hide before being vaporized by the Decepticons' weapons. It only lasted a few hours before the planet population was completely obliterated. The Decepticons then flew away from the planet while multiple shockwaves caused by explosions raved the planet turning it into a wasteland unsuitable for life.

"We shall destroy planets one by one." Megatron said. "We will work our way to Aineias."


	2. Engagement

The next day, Dustin awoke to the sound of his watch communicator going off. He reached over and grabbed it. He activated and talked into it.

"This is Shortstop go ahead."

"Shortstop, this is Jazz. Optimus Prime has ordered you to report to Metroplex on the double. It has to do with the Decepticons."

"I'm on my way." Dustin said.

He shut off his communicator and strapped it to his wrist. Éclair woke up and moved over to wrap her arms around Dustin. She kissed him on his cheek.

"Work?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Dustin got up and got dressed. Éclair had left the room but returned shortly later with their child in her hands. Dustin leaned over and kissed Éclair on the lips then kissed Chevalier on the head.

"Bye, Chevalier." Dustin said in a comical, lighter toned voice.

He leaned in and kissed Éclair again.

"Bye, hun."

He turned and walked out. He jumped into his car and drove to Metroplex. Minutes later, he arrived to the transforming city and transformed into Shortstop. He walked into the main control room to see Jazz, Windcharger, Wheeljack, and Silverbolt inside.

"So what are those Decepti-tards up to now?" Shortstop asked.

"They destroyed a few planets. No survivors." Silverbolt said.

"That's random." Shortstop replied.

"It would appear there's a pattern." Wheeljack said as he brought up an image of a star system on the screen.

Multiple planets were highlighted.

"It would appear that they are making their way to us, here on Aineias."

"Since we're closer, Prime would like us to intercept the Decepticons. They'll join us as soon as they can." Jazz said.

"Well, let's go get them." Shortstop said.

Minutes later, Skyfire transformed outside and opened his cargo bay doors. Hound, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Shortstop stood outside. They began to board him when Éclair arrived. Shortstop transformed and Dustin's helmet folded away as he ran to her.

"The Decepticons are attacking and destroying planets. We're going to stop them." Dustin said.

"I want you to come back to me. I have a bad feeling about this." Éclair said.

"I will come back to you. And to prove that…" Dustin knelt down and pulled out a small box. He held out and opened it. "Éclair, ever since I met you I knew there was something special about you. We've been together for almost 12 years. We've done everything from hanging out to fighting along side each other. I love being around you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Éclair, will you marry me?"

Éclair smiled while tears streamed down her cheeks. Dustin slid the ring on her finger, and then stood up. Éclair kissed him.

"I will come back to you. I promise." Dustin said.

He kissed Éclair before turning around to transform back into Shortstop. He boarded Skyfire and stood in the doorway. He watched Éclair as the doors closed. Éclair waved until she couldn't see Shortstop. Skyfire's engines fired and he shot into the air. Éclair watched the Autobots turn into a tiny spec in the sky. She looked at the ring that Dustin had just given her and then returned her look to the sky.

"You better come back to me." She said to herself.


	3. Shortstop Destroyed

The Decepticons had just landed on another planet and began their reign of terror. Just like on other planets, they began to eradicate the populous. Civilians ran in terror from the Decepticons.

"We are not far from Aineias." Megatron said. "After this is planet is destroyed, we will move there."

"Stick it neutral, Megatron." A voice said from above.

The Decepticons looked up to see Skyfire heading toward them. Skyfire opened fire on the Decepticons as the Autobots jumped out of his cargo bay. Skyfire stayed in his jet mode and took care of the airborne Decepticons. Shortstop led the ground assault. The two factions fired at one another. Shortstop leapt onto Megatron's back and began to punch Megatron in the back of the head. Soundwave fired and hit Shortstop in the back causing him to fall off. Megatron turned around and pointed his fusion cannon at Shortstop's face. Then Megatron was shot in the back from above. Megatron was launched over Shortstop. Shortstop thought it was Skyfire but then realized that it was Optimus Prime inside of Omega Supreme. The Cybertron/Earth Autobots had arrived to help the Aineias Autobots. The Decepticons now aimed their weapons at the incoming Autobots. Shortstop saw Soundwave take his attention off him and he swung his foot and tripped Soundwave. Soundwave slammed into the ground. Shortstop turned around and saw Pounce and Wingspan heading towards him. Shortstop grabbed Soundwave by his leg and threw him at the twin Decepticons. Soundwave had hit Wingspan but Pounce maneuvered around him. He then leapt at Shortstop. Shortstop spun around and kicked Pounce across the face. Fastlane and Cloudraker attacked Astrotrain and Blitzwing from behind. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were hanging from Skywarp and Thundercracker. Kup, Blaster and Cliffjumper were over taking View Finder, Spectre, and Spy Glass. The Decepticons were being outgunned. It was time for their normal retreat.

"Decepticons, retreat." Megatron ordered.

The Decepticons stopped their assault and began to fly away. Galvatron stopped and turned around.

"Cyclonus, now." He ordered.

Cyclonus swooped down, still in his jet mode and hit Shortstop with his wing. The force caused Shortstop to latch onto Cyclonus' wing and Cyclonus shot into the air. Shortstop punched and shot into the wing trying to get Cyclonus to slow down so he could escape but it was futile. The other Autobots watched as their friend was picked up. They raised their weapons to fire but Optimus Prime raised his hand in protest.

"No. You might hit Shortstop." Prime said.

Cyclonus flew into space. He was on a collision course with the planet's moon. Cyclonus was only a few feet away from the moon's surface when he stopped abruptly. The sudden stop caused Shortstop to fly off the wing and slam into the moon ground. Shortstop was indented in the moon's surface. Cyclonus transformed into his robot mode.

"So much for the powerful Shortstop." He said. "He's all yours mighty Galvatron."

"I shall enjoy this." Galvatron said as he transformed into his cannon mode.

He charged up to full power and fired into the center of the moon. He didn't hit Shortstop directly but he hit near him. Once the blast hit, the moon exploded. The Autobots watched in horror as the moon exploded with their comrade on it.

"SHORTSTOP!" Prime yelled.

Nothing was left of the moon. Galvatron transformed back into his robot mode and flew to catch up with the other Decepticons. He laughed as he flew through space. The Autobots didn't take their optics off of the spot where the moon and Shortstop once were. Perceptor transformed into his periscope mode and scanned the area.

"I'm afraid; I can not find any trace of Shortstop. The moon has been completely destroyed." He said as he transformed back into his robot mode. Optimus Prime lowered his head because he knew the next thing he had to do was tell Éclair.


	4. It's Alright

The Decepticons stood victorious on a nearby moon. They were now going to destroy Aineias.

"We'll wait until the Autobots leave, then we'll strike. There'll probably be a small band of Autobots down there but nothing we can't handle. Especially now that Shortstop has been terminated." Megatron said.

Éclair dropped to her knees outside of GOTT Headquarters. Tweedledee held Jackson while Lumiere consoled her friend. Chief Eclipse along with other ES members stood with them; all of them in silence. Éclair was on her hands and knees, crying. Tears poured out of her face. She stared at the engagement ring Dustin had given to her before he left.

_"You promised me you'd come back. You promised. __You liar."_ Éclair thought to herself.

Prime knelt down next to Éclair.

"I am truly sorry, Éclair. The Autobots will do anything in our power to help in anyway we can."

Éclair nodded. "Thank you, Optimus Prime."

Prime turned to Chief Eclipse. "The Autobots stationed here will remain here in case of the Decepticons. The other Autobots and I will return to Cybertron. We'll hold a memorial service for Shortstop in a few days."

"Understood."

"Rocket mode, Omega Supreme." Prime ordered.

Omega Supreme transformed and stood ready.

"Rocket mode, ready." Omega replied.

Prime turned to Jazz.

"Jazz, you're in command of the Aineias Autobots."

"I'm on it, Prime."

The Cybertron Autobots boarded Omega Supreme. Moments later, his engine ignited and he flew out into space. Once Omega was out of sight, Jazz looked to the ES members.

"We'll be at our usual spot if you need us." Jazz said.

The ES members nodded.

"Alright Autobots, as Prime always says; Transform and roll out."

The Autobots transformed and headed back to Metroplex.

The Decepticons secretly watched the Omega rocket, fly past them and head back to Cybertron. Megatron turned to his Decepticon followers.

"Now is the time we strike." Megatron said.

The Decepticons flew from the moon orbiting Aineias and headed to the planet's surface. The ES members stood in Chief Eclipse's office. Eclipse was giving them their assignments. Éclair sat in a chair near Eclipse's desk with her head in her hands. Lumiere lightly rubbed her back, giving her the assurance that she was there for her. Just then the building was rocked by an explosion. They all ran to the window to see the cause of the explosion. It was the Decepticons. Eclipse grabbed her phone and contacted Metroplex.

Meanwhile, deep in space, Shortstop hung lifelessly in space. Inside, the head of Shortstop Dustin was unconscious. The Autobot Headmaster was still slightly propelled from the blast of Galvatron's gun. Just then a ship flew up next to him. The ship looked like it was going to fall apart but some how still functioned. A door near Shortstop opened and a figure appeared. The figure was none other than Wreck-Gar.

"Bring out your dead." He said quoting Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

He tossed a cable out and grabbed Shortstop. Once Shortstop was inside the ship, he took him to his medical bay. More Junkions appeared and began work on Shortstop.

Dustin hovered in a completely white area. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. He was still wearing his exosuit with his helmet folded away. He attempted to transform but he couldn't do it. Then a figure appeared in front of him. The figure was blurry at first but once it came into focus Dustin knew who it was. It was Sarah.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Dustin asked.

"It's not time yet." Sarah said. "It's time to go back home."

"But…I am home."

"No. You're not." Sarah said as she lightly touched Dustin's chest and gently pushed him back.

At that moment, Shortstop sat straight up. He looked around the room, disoriented. Then he saw the Junkions.

"Ah, Wreck-Gar. What happened? How'd I get here?"

"I am here, and it does make sense. I came back to 1955 with the you from 1985 to get a book back from Biff. So once we got the book back, you...that is the you from 1985…were in the DeLorean when it got struck by lightning and you got sent back to 1885!" Wreck-Gar replied quoting Back to the Future.

Shortstop never could get used to the fact that the Junkions talked TV. He just accepted that as his answer.

"Can you get me to Planet Aineias?" Shortstop asked.

"Aye, Captain. Proceeding to warp factor 1." Wreck-Gar said quoting Star Trek.

The ship blasted through space heading towards Aineias.

The Decepticons and Autobots battled it out again, only this time on Aineias.

"What is with these Decepticons?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I don't know but they are really getting on my circuits." Sideswipe said.

Just then Skywarp appeared behind them and shot both of them in the back. The force of the blast knocked the twins forward into a building.

"Yeah, I'm tired of him too." Sideswipe said.

The Autobots were outnumbered this time and were losing. Hound, Jazz and Skyfire were the only ones left that were able to fight. The others had gone into stasis lock. Metroplex's transforming cog was damaged again. Galvatron transformed into cannon mode and fired at the three Autobots. The photon charge hit the ground at their feet sending the three of them into the air. All three of them slammed into either a building or into the ground. Jazz struggled to reach for his weapon but his was kicked away by Thundercracker who was aiming his weapon at Jazz's head. Megatron walked through the battle field, victoriously.

"Now we'll destroy this planet starting with the GOTT building." Megatron said he marched toward the building.

The Decepticons followed their leader. Shortstop and Wreck-Gar had just landed unknown to the Decepticons. Shortstop knelt down and saw the injured Wheeljack.

"Sh..Shortstop? Is that really you?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah it's me. Don't worry we'll take care of you." Shortstop replied. He stood up and turned to Wreck-Gar. "Take care of the fallen Autobots. I'll handle the Decepticons."

"Aye, sir." Wreck-Gar said with a salute.

Shortstop transformed and sped towards the Decepticons.

The ES members stood at the window watching the Decepticons get closer to them. Éclair held her child close to her.

While the Decepticons ran to the building, they did not realize they were being followed until Thrust looked back to see a black Ford GT a mere inches away from him. Shortstop slammed into the red Decepticon jet, throwing him off to the side. Shortstop rammed Shrapnel then hit Blitzwing. The ES members couldn't believe their eyes. Shortstop was alive.

Armbrust looked over to Éclair, who returned the look. "Your boyfriend is back."

Éclair smiled as she watched the battle. She turned Jackson to the window so he could look. "There's your daddy."

The Decepticons fired at Shortstop who transformed and jumped into the air. He fired his arm lasers hitting Ramjet, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, Cyclonus and Scourge before landing and firing at the remaining Decepticons. He then turned to Galvatron and Megatron. His eyes glowed furiously.

"Shortstop? You still function?" Galvatron asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shortstop snapped.

Shortstop charged at the two Decepticons. He punched Megatron in the face and backhanded Galvatron. The two leapt on either side of Shortstop and fired their fusion cannons. Shortstop leapt into the air avoiding the blasts. The two blasts hit Megatron and Galvatron sending them back. Shortstop grabbed Galvatron by his neck and threw him into the other Decepticons who were trying to get up after the pasting Shortstop gave them. Shortstop then walked over to Megatron. Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at the Autobot but Shortstop kicked it off of Megatron's arm. He grabbed Megatron by his neck.

"Get off this planet, now." Shortstop said.

He then threw Megatron into a nearby wall. Megatron saw a discarded pistol and grabbed it. He turned around to fire at Shortstop but the Autobot wasn't there. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and the last thing he saw before going into stasis lock was the bright flash of Shortstop's arm lasers discharging. The Decepticons retreated and flew off of the planet. Shortstop transformed and Dustin ran into GOTT Headquarters. Dustin's helmet folded back and Éclair leapt into his arms.

"Told you I'd be back." Dustin said.

Eclair smiled and kissed him. Chief Eclipse walked up to him.

"It's good to have you back." She said.

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

Something caught Dustin's eye. He turned toward the doorway and saw two figures standing there. One of them was leaning on the door frame with their arms crossed and the other had their back to Dustin. The one that had their back to Dustin was a girl. She slowly turned around and smiled. It was Sarah. The one leaning against the door frame was Nick. It would appear as if Dustin was the only one that could see them.

"It's alright now. Marry her. Be happy." Sarah said.

Sarah smiled and turned around to walk through the door. Nick slightly waved to Dustin as he began to walk through the door as well. Dustin stared at them as they disappeared. Éclair looked to the door and back at Dustin.

"What is it?"

Dustin smiled. "It's nothing."

A few months later

Dustin and Éclair stood outside facing each other. Dustin wore at tux while Éclair wore a white strapless wedding gown. Behind Dustin were Jazz, Wheeljack, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and behind Éclair were Lumiere, Chief Eclipse, Tweedledee and Viola. Optimus Prime stood at the altar with Dustin and Éclair. It was bit of an odd looking wedding but normal for everyone there.

"Does anyone have any objections to these two getting married?" Prime asked.

Everyone looked to the skies and waited for the Decepticons to appear. They never did. Dustin let out a sigh of relief. Éclair looked relieved as well.

"Now I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss…." Prime cut himself short because he saw that Dustin had already begun to kiss Éclair. "That works too."

Everyone stood up and cheered for the new couple. Dustin and Éclair walked down the aisle no longer separated. They were together and were going to remain that way.

The End.


End file.
